Curious George goes to Paris
by Ty Ty Tydrich
Summary: Curious George and the Man in the Yellow Hat decide to take a vacation in France, not knowing the trouble that brews in Paris.


Curious George goes to Paris

Curious George was happy. They were going to France. The Man in the Yellow Hat told George they were going to see the Eiffel Tower. Curious George was happy. The Man in the Yellow Hat packed bags for them and they went to the airport. George thought all the airplanes were exciting. Then The Man in the Yellow Hat gave the airport people their tickets and they got on the plane. George was scared at first but soon he was having fun on the airplane. But soon Curious George became tired so he decided to take a nap. When he woke up the Man in the Yellow Hat told George they were almost to Paris. Curious George looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower gleaming majestically, it's lights sparkling in the darkness of the evening. Then George heard an unfamiliar sound. It was a loud boom, and George saw lights flash somewhere in the distance. The plane shook suddenly as the shot hit the tail, bursting the rear half of the plane apart in a fiery explosion. The Man in the Yellow Hat screamed and grabbed onto George as the front half of the plane descended rapidly and out of control, and George became dizzy as it began to spin. People screamed and cried all around them and the plane quickly fell towards the ground. There was an earth-shattering CRASH as the plane hit the road face-first and exploded. The carnage was horrible. Glass and mutilated chunks of plane littered the ground. George and the Man in The Yellow Hat limped from the wreckage and sought shelter. But the place was a war zone. Dead bodies were strewn here and there, and gun-fire could be heard every so often. After looking for help for nearly two hours, the Man in the Yellow Hat said aloud, "Perhaps it was a bad idea to visit Paris in the middle of World War II."

George growled at him, as any monkey would. He was hungry, hurt and tired. He began yelling at the Man in The Yellow Hat, but then stopped after he realized the Man in The Yellow Hat couldn't understand him. His ears perked as he heard mumbling in the distance. He cried happily and ran towards the voice. But he slowed as he realized they were speaking in a strange foreign language. They stood together in the rubble of a street and a large bunker lay ahead of them, housing the mysterious voices.

"I don't like the sound of those voices," Said the Man in The Yellow Hat. "They may be Nazis. I think we should retreat for now."

But Curious George had realized they had no other option. He waved his hand for his partner to stay put, and he used his insane monkey stealth to sneak up to the bunker. He noticed a window and sneakily hopped towards it, making sure he made no noise. The voices were definitely German, George deduced. He stuck his little monkey head up near the window as far as he dared.

There sat seven Nazis, laughing and drinking around a table covered in cards. The air was thick with smoke from the soldier's cigarettes. Their guns lay to the side and their ammo lay scattered here and there. George noticed a radio and some medical supplies. He signaled for the Man in The Yellow Hat to move up. Soon they were next to each other, and from underneath his hat the Man in The Yellow Hat pulled two large ninja stars, which he always carried with him. He passed one to George, and then pulled out a small knife. This he also gave to George. The Man in The Yellow Hat gave the signal, and George expertly threw his star through the light hanging from the ceiling nearly at the same time the Man in The Yellow Hat passed his through the table lamp. Then as the Nazi's voice rose in confusion and anger, George pulled himself through the window and put his knife to good use. Within minutes only George remained in the bunker. The Man in the Yellow Hat came in the door after George unlocked it and they armed themselves with the deceased soldiers' weapons. They bandaged their wounds and fiddled with the radio. They couldn't, unfortunately, get any friendly signals, so they salvaged food and drink off the bodies and continued walking.

They continued in silence, stopping their progress to hide from passing vehicles every so often. Soon George became sleepy, so they decided to rest and took turns keeping watch. As the sun rose the next morning they got a better understanding of their surroundings. They were several miles from Paris, which they could see war-torn and broken in the distance. They continued, keeping to the sides of the road and in the tall brush. Soon they came upon more Nazis duking it out against a squad of British soldiers. They ran to the house in which their allies were trapped, where they met a tired and worried Cpl. McFluffin.

"They have the house surrounded at three angles," yelled Cpl. McFluffin over the roar of the gunfire. "The only way out is into the city, and we would get no support from there. The only thing we can do is wait it out until reinforcements arrive."

George could see the Corporal's soldiers would not be able to hold their position much longer. They were fatigued, and George knew if something didn't happen soon they would all perish. The Man in the Yellow Hat seemed to be thinking the same thing as he loaded his gun and nodded at George. George understood; they were going to take action. Give the soldiers a chance to make it out alive. After explaining their plan to the Corporal, they left out the door towards the city. After running a half mile, they swooped around wide, behind the enemy's lines. The spread out and soon George and the Man in the Yellow Hat could see the Nazis, busy bombarding the fortified house. George debated on whether to put his knife to use or go for a surprise attack approach, and in a moment he flipped out his knife. Two Nazis fell to the ground with ninja stars in their backs as George stealthily approached the remaining soldiers. He took out eight before he was noticed. There was a lot of yelling and George could hear bullets whizzing in his direction. He hopped behind a broken wall and threw his knife into the chest of one of the attacking Nazis. Then he pulled out his AK-47 and emptied his cartridge into his enemy. He and the Man in the Yellow Hat began pushing forward, but were soon outnumbered and pushed back.

They hopped back to the wall as the Nazis streamed in, then back again to the house. They pulled themselves inside as one of the British soldiers cried, "They have a tank! Why do these things always happen to me?"

Curious George peeked out the window and gulped as he saw they did indeed have a tank. It had a big gun, he noted. But this was no time to panic. George took action and grabbed the Man in the Yellow Hat's yellow hat. George stuck his hand deep into the hat and pulled out fourteen grenades and three bazookas. He passed them around, keeping one rocket launcher and passing the other two to Cpl. McFluffin and the Man in the Yellow Hat. They took aim and

KERBLAM!!

The house shook as the tank shot, blowing a huge whole in the roof. Cpl. McFluffin swore as he missed the tank, sending the rocket into the road four yards away from the target. The Man in the Yellow Hat took careful aim at the tank, taking his time. After what seemed like nearly a decade, the Man in the Yellow Hat took his carefully aimed shot and missed completely.

KWABOOSH!!

The tank took another shot at the house, blowing the bottom floor out. Fortunately, the three of them were on the second floor of the house. Unfortunately, the second floor stood on top of the first floor, and without the first floor the second floor would become the first floor. The floor caved in as the wall below was torn apart and George and the Man in the Yellow Hat fell down into the rubble of what used to be the kitchen. George recovered his bearings and took aim with his bazooka.

SHWAMPOW!!

The rocket spiraled right into the tank, exploding with a huge boom. As the dust settled, George let out a cry. The tank still stood! He quickly loaded another shot. The tank fired and George's ears rang. It hit the ceiling above them, blowing away half the house, causing it to crumble on top of them. George pulled himself away from the falling debris as the house fell down on top of them. The roof tore off and landed with a CRASH in the front yard, so the house now stood diagonally without a roof. George coughed as the dust settled. Cpl McFluffin could be heard swearing in the distance. Groaning soldiers pushed around in the rubble, and George could hear the Nazi's making their advance. Then George saw, covered under a refrigerator, a bathtub, and a bed, the Man in the Yellow Hat.

He was breathing heavily and his yellow hat lay flat and ajar on his head. His eyes were closed in a pained expression. George stumbled over to him as he coughed.

"George," Said the Man in the Yellow Hat in a whisper. "George…"

He stroked George's head as George held his hand. He breathing grew fainter and less frequent. Finally, he looked Curious George in the eyes and said, so quickly George could barely hear him, "Let us cross the river, and rest under the shade of the trees."

Then the Man in the Yellow Hat's hand grew limp in George's. George's eyes filled with tears as he realized the man who had raised him from a baby monkey was gone, taken from him long before his time. He cried, tears spilling out onto the dusty ground. Soon, the sadness was replaced by a new emotion. George wanted justice; he wanted to avenge his friend and mentor. George was mad. He vowed then and there he would do whatever it took to defeat the man who had done this. As soon, George thought, as he knew who that man was.

There were heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. The Nazis had arrived. Then one man spoke in a heavy German accent.

"I am Captain Hook. I have done this, every bit of it. Every little last bit. I am solely responsible. Now you must surrender or more will die."

George turned. This man had cause the death of his friend. As the Nazis rounded up the living British soldiers, George pushed his hand into his old friend's yellow hat. His hand gripped around something round and cool. He pulled the pin and looked at Captain Hook. Then Curious George said, "Captain Hook."

Captain Hook looked at him.

"Catch."

George tossed the grenade. It exploded with a resounding BOOM that caused the remainder of the house to tip onto it's side, shattering windows and smashing French china.

George whipped out his AK-47, and before the Nazis knew what hit them they were on the ground, dead. He walked over to Captain Hook's charred body. Though the Man in the Yellow Hat's death had been avenged, George sensed something was wrong. It didn't seem like enough. It was anticlimactic. The story couldn't end here; it would be lame. Then George saw something that caused a manic glint in his eye. On Hook's uniform was the Nazi symbol. George thought of what the Nazi symbol stood for to him. Fear, anger, hatred. Hitler. Adolf Hitler. The man who had caused all this. Perhaps, George thought, Hitler must die. Then the story would be able to end. It would be a climactic ending. Yes, yes, that was it. Adolf Hitler must die.

Reinforcements arrived in the form of several armed trucks. They were driven back to an airport, and a week later George attended a solemn funeral for the Man in the Yellow Hat back in the United States. George walked over to the casket and made a silent vow. Hitler would pay for what he had caused. George finished paying his dues and walked out of the church.

Back at the Man in the Yellow Hat's home, George fished a well-used military issue sniper rifle from underneath a floorboard. He paid for a one-way ticket to Germany via Mastercard and locked the door behind him. He took a look at the Man in the Yellow Hat's home, what he had achieved and worked for, one more time before he set off. He caught the six o' clock flight, and bought some airline peanuts. George's heart began beating faster and faster as the plane descended and landed in Germany, and by the time he had collected his luggage it was a quick steady thumping.

THUMPA-THUMPA-THUMPA-THUMPA-THUMPA.

George took a look at the war-stricken country, and began watching for Nazis. He had a shotgun in his boot if he needed it. And he began walking towards his destination, where Hitler lay unaware of his imminent doom. As the sun began to rise, George found a dumpster that seemed safe to sleep in, and took a quick nap. Noon rolled around, and George stealthily continued through the suburbs. He was pretty sure he was in the right city, as there were hordes of Nazis crawling all over the place. The flag flapped wherever George turned. But George could sense something; the Nazis were losing, Hitler was losing, dictatorship was losing to the power of the Allies. George walked all through the afternoon, into the evening, when he suddenly realized he was in the wrong city. After swearing aloud, kicking any stationary object in sight, and round-house kicking two drunken Nazis, George commandeered himself a vehicle and sped out upon the road, nearing the edge of the city. He flew past the cities borders and raced down the highway through the battered countryside.

His car eventually died after about a day of travel and George continued on foot. He had known it would be a dangerous treacherous journey, but he didn't think it would take four days to get to Berlin. Finally he arrived at Fuhrerbunker, where he knew Hitler to be hiding. He staked the place out and found a promising sight nearly 300 yards away. He set up his equipment atop a large office building and waited.

George waited several hours before spotting his prey. Finally, Hitler walked out into the open. He was just there. This was George's time. He raised his rifle. He had made sure the scope was sighted in carefully. George aimed. It was Hitler's time. He thought of the Man in the Yellow Hat. There was not even a slight breeze. This was the time. Curious George took his shot.

Curious George ran from the scene as quickly as he could. The shot had ricocheted through the city like a bomb burst. He shot off at a flat out sprint with a certain sense of satisfaction and pride. The Man in the Yellow Hat had been avenged, and George had let a load off his furry shoulders. Here was the climactic ending. And here is the end of the story.


End file.
